marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Ekler (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Milton Ekler (father, deceased), Carol Ekler (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 169 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Michael Zeck | First = Captain America #267 | Death = Captain America #442 | HistoryText = Larry Ekler's father, Milton, was once a close friend of Reed Richards. As Larry grew up, he referred to Richards as "Uncle Reed." Milton and his wife Carol were proud of their son and Milton tried to instill in him the values of America; that with hard work you could achieve great success. However Milton never achieved the American dream and died penniless. This made Larry question the ideals of American society. The loss of his father drove him mad and his new mission in life was to achieve equality of all men, at any cost. Ekler created the identity of Everyman, defender of the common man. He used a shield and rapier that could fire electrical charges. He became a cult leader, attracting other disillusioned souls. Wanting to spread his message and attack "America," he challenged Captain America to a battle at the Statue of Liberty. If the Captain did not show, innocent lives would perish. To prove his point, Ekler slaughtered two police officers on TV. Captain America was able to easily defeat Everyman and Richards ensured that Ekler was placed in an asylum for the criminally insane. While incarcerated, he came under the care of Doctor Faustus. Faustus manipulated Ekler in a plot to destroy Reed Richards. After months of manipulating his mind, Faustus sent his programmed servant to Richards. Ekler took with him an "Absorbascann" that would drain Richards psychic energy; including his intelligence and self-confidence. Richards realized Ekler was insane but was unprepared for his brutal assault. After stunning Richards, Ekler used the Absorbascann and escaped. With the help of Spider-Man, Richards was able to track down Ekler. Spider-Man was able to convince Ekler to surrender peacefully but Ekler escaped. After escaping, he returned to Faustus who used his ties with the Secret Empire to furnish Ekler with a new identity: Zeitgeist. Zeitgeist began killing various heroes in South America. He also took up membership in the German super-group Schutz Heiligruppe. While active in the group, he helped them battle the Red Skull and Arnim Zola. Despite his heroic persona, Zeitgeist continued killing heroes in South America including Captain Forsa, Defensor, La Bandera, Machete, El Condor, Ojo Macabra and Zona Rosa. His standard tactic was to approach the heroes in disguise, offer a picture of their corpse and then murder them. He would then take a picture of them and somehow send it back in time. Eventually his own team was called in to investigate the various murders. While Blitzkrieg was investigating, Zeitgeist showed him the picture of his death and then killed him using the foil he once used as Everyman. Slipping back into his Everyman persona he slew Simon Halloway, the brother of Thomas Halloway (the World War II hero Angel) who had had once held the title of Angel. Zeitgeist was under the impression that Halloway's brother was the first Angel and therefore, the first costumed hero. Zeitgeist led Vormund to the home of Thomas Halloway, who was the head of the Scourge program. Zeitgiest had convinced Vormund that Halloway and the Scourge program were to blame for the murders. Zeitgeist used his image inducer to appear as Vormund and provoke Halloway and his supporters. With Vormund distracted, Zeitgeist planned to kill his original foe, Captain America. Captain America was again able to defeat him. While escaping, he encountered and attacked Vormund. Vormund used his ability to redirect kinetic energy to impale Zeitgeist on his own sword. | Powers = | Abilities = Ekler was a skilled swordsman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Rapier: As Everyman, Ekler used a rapier that could fire blasts of energy. * Teleportation: As Zeitgeist, Ekler used a teleportation device. He could also apparently travel small distances in time. * Image Inducer: Ekler had access to a belt that could present a three-dimensional hologram around him making him appear as another person or altogether invisible. * Voice Manipulator: As part of his camouflage program, Ekler's Zeitgeist outfit included the ability to mask his voice as others. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/everymangeist.htm }} Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Fencing